emilefandomcom-20200213-history
RK9
Not to be confused with Roary. RK9 is Emile's Arcanine in his Let's Play of Pokémon FireRed. She was the fifth Pokémon to join Emile's team. Pokémon FireRed Part 16 Upon reaching Route 8, Emile searched the grass for a Growlithe to add to his team, encountering a Level 16 male with the Flash Fire ability. He sent out Khold to weaken it, and after two Pursuit attacks, one failed Roar from the wild Growlithe, and his only Great Ball, Emile succeeded in catching it. Part 17 The Growlithe captured would not be the one joining Emile's team, however; he preferred to use a Growlithe that had the Intimidate Ability, and consequently caught one offscreen—this one a female that knew Bite, Roar, Ember, and Leer and held a Rawst Berry—trained her up some, and nicknamed her. RK9 first appeared in battle at Level 18 against Beauty Tamia in Celadon Gym while Emile explained his reasons for catching her. However, due to her being under-leveled, Emile employed the same switch-in strategy he used with Meow Mix and Mimien, switching her out immediately before she could attack, continuing this against Beauty Lori and Leader Erika, growing two Levels to Level 20 in the process, during which Emile declined to teach her Odor Sleuth, deeming it a horrible move. He also stated during these battles that he planned to wait to evolve her until she learned a specific move around Level 30. Part 17.5 Her first actual battle was against the Team Rocket Grunt in Rocket Game Corner. She used repeated Ember attacks against the Grunt's Raticate, but the rat's Quick Attacks took out her HP much more quickly. The Raticate nearly finished RK9 with a Hyper Fang, but to Emile's delight, she barely survived, upon which he switched her out for Meow Mix. Part 18 RK9 battled against the first Team Rocket Grunt that Emile met in the Rocket Hideout. She defeated his Zubat with ease, and wiped out most of his Koffing's HP. Koffing succeeded in using a Poison Gas attack against her, but Emile cut out the rest of the fight. During the battle, Emile smugly stated that he could call her either Growlithe or RK9 (Arcanine), and both would be correct. Offscreen, she grew to Level 21, and Emile healed her. RK9 then battled against another Rocket Grunt, defeating his two Machops with relative ease and growing to Level 22 in the process. At the time, Emile groused about not knowing what to call her, contrary to his previous gloating. She then briefly came out against the Team Rocket Grunt holding the Lift Key, but Emile immediately switched her out for Mimien. The same thing happened against both of the two Grunts guarding Rocket Boss Giovanni's door. Part 19 RK9 was sent out and switched out against Giovanni's Onix and Rhyhorn, weakening them with her Intimidate. Emile kept her out against his Kangaskhan, however, wanting to see how long she could last and having her use Ember. Unfortunately, a critical Bite attack depleted her remaining HP in one shot. RK9 then fought through the Channelers in Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower, fighting through each Gastly that they sent out against her with perfect ease, taking damage only from one of them and growing to Level 23 in the process. Part 21 B During the many fights throughout the eastern route to Lavender Town, RK9 grew three levels to Level 26, during which she learned Take Down in place of Roar. Part 22 Offscreen, Emile removed RK9's Rawst Berry and trained her up seven levels to Level 34, during which she learned Flame Wheel in place of Ember, which was the move Emile wanted her to learn before she evolved. Consequently, immediately before fighting Fuchsia Gym Leader Koga, Emile used a Fire Stone he bought offscreen to evolve RK9 into Arcanine. RK9 took part in the fight against Koga, battling his Muk after it defeated Mimien. One Bite attack finished the severely weakened Poison-Type, and the Koffing that Koga sent out next fell to two Flame Wheels, failing to harm RK9 as its Toxic attack missed. RK9 then battled Koga's last and strongest Pokémon, his Weezing. She endured two powerful Sludge attacks as she used Flame Wheel after Flame Wheel, reducing it to a sliver of HP. However, to Emile's indignation, Weezing knocked her out with Tackle before she could deal the final blow. Part 23 Offscreen, RK9 grew to Level 35. RK9 took part in the sixth rival battle in Saffron City's Silph Co., battling Gary's Pidgeot after switching in from Khold. Due to Intimidating the bird, RK9 took its Wing Attacks with relative ease before knocking it out with two Flame Wheels. Emile then switched her out for Bulbapedia as Gary sent out his Gyarados. RK9 later battled Gary's last and strongest Pokémon, his Charizard, after it knocked out Meow Mix. Thanks to the Persian's Screech attack, RK9 took out more than half of Charizard's HP with Take Down, which Charizard responded to with a Scary Face. Though this enabled it to use Smokescreen before RK9 attacked again, she nonetheless struck with another Take Down, defeating Charizard and winning the battle for Emile. Part 24 RK9 took part in the second battle against Rocket Boss Giovanni on the top floor of Silph Co., battling his Kangaskhan after it knocked out Bulbapedia. Emile was confident that one Flame Wheel would finish the weakened Normal-Type, but to his disappointment, Kangaskhan barely endured, enabling it to take out a notable amount of RK9's HP with a critical Rage before Bulbapedia's lingering Leech Seed finished it off. RK9 then grew to Level 36. RK9 then battled Giovanni's last and strongest Pokémon, a Nidoqueen. RK9 used four Flame Wheels, the last of which was critical, reducing Nidoqueen to only a sliver of HP. However, after halving her Defense with two Tail Whips, the Poison/Ground-Type took out most of RK9's HP with a Double Kick and then landed a critical Poison Sting. Though RK9 barely endured the attack, it poisoned her, knocking her out at the turn's end. Part 25 RK9 took part in the fight against Saffron Gym Leader Sabrina, battling her last and strongest Pokémon, her Alakazam, after it knocked out Khold and Meow Mix. She attempted to use Flame Wheel to finish off the severely weakened Psychic-Type, but Alakazam proved faster, and contrary to Emile's hopes, its Psychic blast proved to be more than RK9 could take, and she fainted after one hit. Part 27 After discovering that Meow Mix was incapable of learning Strength, Emile used HM04 to teach it to RK9 instead, replacing Leer. Part 30 Offscreen, RK9 grew to Level 38. During a mostly cut battle against Scientist Braydon, RK9 easily endured a Selfdestruct attack from his Voltorb, taking only 24 damage. Part 31 Offscreen, RK9 grew two levels to Level 40. RK9 took part in the fight against Cinnabar Gym Leader Blaine, battling his last and strongest Pokémon, his own Arcanine, after it defeated Tessie. RK9 finished off the weakened Arcanine with Take Down, winning Emile the Volcano Badge. Part 33 Offscreen, RK9 grew to Level 41. RK9 took part in the battle against Moltres at Mt. Ember's peak on Knot Island. She did not attack, only stalling while Emile attempted to catch the weakened Legendary Bird. She stood strong, enduring Moltres' Fire attacks for seven turns while Emile used Ultra Ball after Ultra Ball and ranted about how he had nothing better to do, before fainting to a Flamethrower. Part 36 Offscreen, RK9 grew two levels to Level 43, and Emile used TM38 to teach her Fire Blast in place of Bite. RK9 briefly entered the battle against Viridian Gym Leader Giovanni, but immediately switched out for Tessie after Intimidating his first Rhyhorn. Offscreen later, Emile used a Rare Candy to elevate RK9 to Level 44. RK9 took part in the seventh rival battle on the way to the Pokémon League, battling Gary's last and strongest Pokémon, his Charizard, after it defeated Tessie. Despite her type resistance, the opposing Fire-Type's Flamethrower attacks wiped out most of RK9's HP, while her Take Down took out less than half of her opponent's HP. Weakened from the flames and the recoil damage, RK9 fainted to Charizard's Slash attack. Part 37 Offscreen, RK9 grew to Level 45. Near the end of Victory Road, RK9 and Khold fought in a double battle against two Cooltrainers, who send out a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen. Targeting the Nidoking first, RK9 burned away most of its health with Fire Blast before Khold finished it off with Drill Peck. Nidoqueen targeted RK9 with a Body Slam attack, taking out almost half of her remaining HP and paralyzing her. Khold then hit Nidoqueen with Drill Peck and was struck with Body Slam in turn, while RK9 was unable to move due to the paralysis. The following turn, Khold wiped out most of Nidoqueen's remaining HP with another Drill Peck, and Nidoqueen retaliated by using Superpower on RK9. The Fire-Type barely endured, however, and fighting through the paralysis, finished Nidoqueen with a Fire Blast, winning the battle. RK9 then learned Double-Edge in place of Take Down from the Move Tutor at the end of Victory Road. Part 38 Offscreen, RK9 grew six levels, to Level 51, during which Emile deleted Strength to allow RK9 to learn Extremespeed. RK9 took part in the fight against Elite Four Lorelei, battling her Cloyster. Due to Cloyster's low Special Defense, two Flame Wheel attacks knocked it out, though it managed to deal a bit of damage to RK9 with Hail first. RK9 then battled Lorelei's last Pokémon, her Jynx. She used a Flame Wheel to take out almost half of the Ice/Psychic-Type's HP, but the Lovely Kiss it used in response incapacitated her for the next several turns, and the Hail damage combined with Jynx's repeated Ice Punch attacks knocked RK9 out. Part 39 RK9 took part in the fight against Elite Four Agatha, battling against her last and strongest Pokémon, her second Gengar after it incapacitated Tessie with Hypnosis. RK9 attempted to finish off the severely weakened ghost with Flame Wheel, but to Emile's indignant shock, it proved faster and incapacitated RK9 with Hypnosis as well. Annoyed, Emile switched to Meow Mix. Part 41 RK9 took part in the fight against Champion Gary, battling his Exeggutor. Her Fire Blast immediately reduced Exeggutor to only a sliver of HP, but its Sleep Powder incapacitated her in response. Forgetting about or neglecting to use his Poké Flute, Emile used one of his Full Heals to awaken RK9, and Gary, in turn, used a Full Restore on Exeggutor. RK9 then used Flame Wheel, burning it and taking out half of its HP including the burn damage. Exeggutor used Sleep Powder again, prompting Emile to use another Full Heal, and though Exeggutor's critical Egg Bomb attack took out slightly more than a third of her HP, RK9 finished it off with another Flame Wheel. Emile then switched her out for Mimien as Gary sent out his Gyarados. RK9 later battled against Gary's last Pokémon, his Alakazam, after it defeated Tessie. She lost over half of her remaining HP to a Future Sight upon entering the battle, but Alakazam's decision to use Future Sight rather than Psychic gave RK9 the opportunity to use Double-Edge. The recoil damage took out most of her remaining health, but her attack succeeded in defeating Alakazam, winning the battle. The End RK9, along with the rest of Emile's team, entered the Hall of Fame. Part 44 RK9 battled a female Team Rocket Grunt in Five Isle Meadow on Chrono Island, defeating her team unscathed and growing to Level 52 in the process. Part 45 RK9 battled a male Rocket Grunt in Five Isle Meadow, defeating his team unscathed. She later came out in a battle against Hiker Dudley on the Water Path on Fortune Island, Intimidating his Onix before switching out with Mimien. Part 46 RK9 knocked out a Pidgey with Fire Blast in Five Isle Meadow after it knocked out Slave, not because of that but only because Emile felt like it. She then encountered a Pidgeotto, only to flee from it offscreen. RK9 battled a female Team Rocket Grunt in the Rocket Warehouse, defeating her two Houndour with one Double-Edge each and growing to Level 53 in the process, though the recoil damage took out over a third of her HP. After a cut battle against another Grunt in which RK9 was reduced to only 21 HP, she battled yet another Grunt. She attacked his Hypno with a Flame Wheel that did a significant amount of damage, but in her weakened state, she was unable to endure Hypno's Psychic attack, and fainted. Part 47 RK9 shone in the battle against Scientist Gideon, nearly defeating his entire team. She made short work of his Voltorb, defeating it with a single Flame Wheel, and took out most of his Electrode's HP with another Flame Wheel. Unfortunately, Electrode's Spark attack paralyzed her before she knocked it out. Though Gideon's Magnemite and Magneton both fell as easily as Voltorb, the reduced speed and immobilization the paralysis caused resulted in RK9 taking heavy damage. His final Pokémon, Porygon, lost most of its HP from Flame Wheel, but as RK9 attempted to finish it with Flame Wheel rather than Extremespeed, Porygon's second Tri Attack knocked her out. Part 49 Offscreen, RK9 grew to Level 54. RK9 battled Lass Dalia in the Pattern Bush, defeating her two Hoppip and two Skiploom with one Flame Wheel each and winning unscathed. Part 50 RK9 battled Psychic Dario at the northernmost part of Quest Island, south of the Trainer Tower, defeating his Girafarig with two Flame Wheel attacks—the first of which burned it—and winning unscathed due to it using Odor Sleuth rather than an offensive move. Offscreen, RK9 grew to Level 55. RK9 later battled against Pokémon Ranger Madeline in the Canyon Entrance. Most of the battle was cut, but the final shot showed RK9 paralyzed and reduced to 6 HP, right as a critical attack from her knocked out Madeline's Vileplume, winning the battle. RK9 later battled against Pokémon Ranger Katelyn. She defeated her Chansey with one Double-Edge attack, though the recoil damage took out the majority of her HP. RK9 knocked out an A-shaped Unown in the Monean Chamber of the Tanoby Ruins with a Flame Wheel attack, growing to Level 56 in the process. Part 52 Offscreen, Emile trained RK9 nine levels up to Level 65. RK9 began the rematch against Elite Four Bruno, defeating his first and second Steelix with one Fire Blast each before either one could attack. Emile then switched her out for Khold as Bruno sent out his Hitmonchan. RK9 took part in the rematch against Elite Four Agatha, battling her last and strongest Pokémon, her second Gengar. The powerful ghost's Thunderbolt depleted almost half of RK9's HP, but a Fire Blast followed by a Flame Wheel proved to be more than Gengar could take, and it fainted. RK9 took part in the rematch against Elite Four Lance, battling his strongest Pokémon, his first Dragonite, after it defeated Khold. RK9 stalled at first, weathering the dragon's Outrage while Emile revived Mimien and healed Tessie and being reduced to only a sliver of HP in the process. Emile then used a Hyper Potion to fully heal her, and Dragonite responded with Ice Beam, the type disadvantage muffling the damage to a significant but not worrying amount. RK9 then took out a notable amount of Dragonite's HP with Extremespeed but fainted afterward to a critical Outrage. Finale RK9 took part in the rematch against Champion Gary, battling his Exeggutor after it defeated Tessie. RK9 knocked out the severely weakened Grass-Type with Flame Wheel, though due to Gary's Tyranitar's lingering Sandstorm, she lost a small amount of health in the process. Emile then switched her out for Mimien as Gary sent out his Gyarados. RK9 later battled Gary's last and strongest Pokémon, his Charizard, after it defeated Mimien. She took out most of the somewhat weakened dragon's HP with Double-Edge, only to lose most of her own remaining HP due to Charizard's Earthquake. RK9 attempted to finish Charizard with Extremespeed, but though the attack was critical, Gary used a Full Restore. Emile then spent the next two turns using Max Potions to heal RK9 while the Sandstorm raged and Charizard used Dragon Claw, allowing the sand to chip away at its HP. After losing almost half of her HP to a Fire Blast, RK9 used Double-Edge once more in an attempt to finish Charizard, but the Fire/Flying-type endured with a sliver of HP. The recoil damage plus another Fire Blast overwhelmed RK9 and knocked her out, but her best efforts ultimately succeeded; as Emile sent out his final Pokémon, a very weakened Bulbapedia, the sandstorm finished Charizard off, winning the battle for Emile. At the end, RK9, along with the rest of Emile's team, entered the Hall of Fame for the second time. Stats RK9's Nature is never revealed. Moves Final Moves *Fire Blast (Part 36—Finale) *Double-Edge (Part 37—Finale) *Flame Wheel (Part 22—Finale) *Extremespeed (Part 38—Finale) Previous Moves *Roar (Part 16—Part 21 B) *Ember (Part 16—Part 22) *Leer (Part 16—Part 27) *Bite (Part 16—Part 35) *Take Down (Part 21 B—Part 37) Nickname Origin Her nickname is an abbreviated spelling of her species name, Ar ® ca (K) nine (9). Post-Let's Play Fate In May of 2016, Emile revealed that an unspecified accident deleted his FireRed save file shown in the LP. Consequently, RK9 and the rest of Emile's team were lost forever."@travdalf The FireRed save file is, to date, the only LP save file I have lost. I try to hang onto them all, but it was lost to an accident." - Tweet Trivia * RK9 was Emile's first: ** Fire Type team member. ** Pun name for one of his Pokémon. *** The pun is a combination pun, combining Arcanine with the 'designation' of Jenny from My Life as a Teenage Robot (XJ9) in a style similar to the initials/finisher of WWE Superstar Randy Orton. ** Female Pokémon to be used on one of his teams. ** Pokémon that evolved by use of a Stone. *Roary was going to be named after her (besides being male) but because the Generation II games didn't allow numbers in nicknames, he held a contest. *RK9 and Roary are, along with Vui, Saikou, and Voltaire (as an Eevee), the only Pokémon to be from a species that Emile has used more than once in a Let's Play. References Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon FireRed Category:Female Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Dogs Category:Fire Types Category:Arcanines Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members